International patent publication WO00/47494 discloses a storage package with a catheter. The catheter is provided with a coated surface, which exhibits a reduced friction when wetted with a wetting liquid. The wetting liquid is provided in the storage package, and thus contacts the coated surface during the entire shelf live.
British patent application GB-A-2 319 507 discloses a packaged catheter with a lubricant activating liquid. In the package which comprises the catheter, also a container with a liquid (water) is provided. Prior to actual use, the container may be opened such that the liquid can activate the coating on the catheter.